A lovestruck fool
by EpicKlainebows399
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in love. There's no doubt about that. Sebastian was in the way...once. But, definitely not anymore. Kurt has some big news for Blaine. Drabble.  It's kind of.. average. ;-;


So, basically. I'm just going to start writing random shizz.. And, see where it takes me. After all, my characters write themselves. ;)

Kurt stormed down the halls of McKinley. He had that determined look on his face.. which was never a good sign. It was like he was just about to come down on somebody, Like a ton of bricks. Which probably was the case. The porcelain boy took his work seriously. Finn was shoving some of his books into his locker, trying to get them level so that they wouldn't fall; This was the moment when he caught sight of his shorter step-brother. He slammed his locker. "Kurt! Kurt, wait up, bro!"  
>Kurt didn't stop walking, he continued his rampage..But, barely had enough time to as Finn ran up and grabbed his shoulder.. Hauling him back, forcefully. "What?" He half-shrieked, giving the taller boy his best bitch-face. "You've gone into one again. Who was it this time?" Finn glanced around, scanning the halls for anyone that might have been able to calm Kurt. Damn, where was that hobbit boy when you needed. The smaller boy didn't answer him, he just struggled lightly. Finn sighed, and let go..Looking him straight in the eyes. "Stay here. I'm going to go and find.. Bl-..Br-..Billie!" He rushed off. Kurt had grimaced and looked after him. "His name is Blaine! B-L-A-I-N-E. Gosh. You're so stupid! Finn Hudmelson!" The porcelain boy called after his step-brother, hoping to get him to come back.. With no success, He just decided to lean against his locker which he had somehow ended up beside. He had just gotten to the middle of 'Me against the music' by Britney Spears, when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and pulled out his earphones. Finn was standing just in front of Blaine, and he was towering over both boys. Kurt smiled thankfully at Finn. "Thank you." But, when he glanced at his curly-haired boyfriend, he frowned deeply. "Just the boy I was trying to find, to bitch at." Finn raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. He glanced at Blaine, who's eyebrow's were furrowed. Both of them, looked like a pair of puzzled, homeless puppies. Kurt sighed and shoved Finn off. "Shoo. Boyfriend talk." He uttered, patting the taller boy's shoulder as he began to walk away. He turned back to Blaine, who now looked a little frustrated. "What the hell have I done now?" "Now? You make it sound like I accuse you of doing bad things often." Kurt put on his best bitch-face, and leant back against his locker. Blaine wasn't in any mood to just let Kurt take the piss. No. No way was that going to happen. He placed both of his hands, either side of Kurt's shoulders, on the lockers. Kurt took a moment to glance at both hands, and raise an eyebrow at the other boy. Blaine just smirked and leaned in a little closer, so he was now only inches away from Kurt's lips. Like, he didn't give a damn about the fact that a lot of students were probably watching with disgusted looks on their faces. "But, there would be some sense to doing that. I do like doing bad things." He muttered, licking Kurt's lips..Which made the other boy gasp and shiver. "Because..I'm a bad boy." He winked. And, that was it. They had to be alone.<br>Kurt made a pleading face at Blaine, which made him roll his eyes. "Car." He whispered, pulling out his keys and grabbing Kurt's hand, before leading him away.

"Ugh. Bl-..Blaine.." Kurt was trembling now. He flopped lightly, onto Blaine... A sweating and panting mess. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and sighed contently. "If you'd have told me about a year ago, That i'd be having sex in the back of my car with the the most beautiful boy alive, that I would be allowed to call 'My boyfriend'... Ha. I would've told you to go and visit a mother'fucking phyciatrist." The curly-haired boy chuckled. Kurt had to say it now. Blaine had already said it once.. When they were in the Lima Bean after his trip to the Nationals competition in New York. It was officially his turn. Because, no matter how much he believed all of this to be a dream.. They both loved each other to no end. "I love you." He blurted out. There was moment's pause and Kurt had considered that maybe it had been a bad time, that maybe Blaine was only kidding when he had said it, and-  
>"I love you too, boo." Blaine nuzzled into his neck, fondly. Kurt couldn't help it... He began to smile like a love struck loser. Well, Technically he was. "I'm never ever going to let you go. And, I'm always going to be honest with you. Which is why I need to tell you something.. About why I was angry, earlier." It took Blaine a minute to realize what his boyfriend was talking about. "Go on..?"<br>"Sebastian." That one word, said EVERYTHING. "Kurt, We've been through this about.. 10000 times. I do not love him, I only love you. Yeah, he has a little school boy crush on me and it's flattering. But, really it's nothing... But, if it's bothering you, I'll gladly tell him to stop-" Kurt cut him off, frowning now. "He's dating Karofsky." Blaine's features went through a mixture of emotions in that moment. Confused, angry, sad? Scared? Happy? Then, confused again. "W-What? Wait. You don't like Sebastian. And, You kind of hate Karofsky. So, how do you even know?" Kurt sat up then, shuffling against the soft cashimere of Blaine's car seats. "Well.. Do you remember that night we first went to Scandals, In West Lima?" Blaine nodded once. "Of course. The Gay bar." "While you were dancing with Sebastian, I was sitting alone. Until someone sat down beside me, and began talking. At first I was confused because.. I doubted Finn would even consider a Gay Bar a real bar. Then, I realized who it was-" "Karofsky." Blaine finished the sentence, anger obvious on his face. "Kurt, I am so sorry..." He couldn't even finish his sentence, but he sat up and faced Kurt. Kurt took one of his hands, and squeezed it softly. "No..It's quite, alright. He and I got talking and we really got on.. I gave him my number before we left and We started spending some time together after school." The other boy's eyebrow's were now raised. "Right. So, you became friends with him.. I'm still confused." Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I introduced him to Sebastian one day, as he saw us both sitting in the Lima Bean together and he wouldn't leave us alone. At first I thought he was just trying to piss me off. But, then I realized that he wasn't looking at me anyways. He was looking at Dave. But, this was about 2 months ago? Then, I went to meet up with him today...and, he and Sebastian were holding hands in the Lima Bean and they announced that they were officially dating. Dave was smiling like an idiot and Sebastian was all snuggled up to his side. It was like something out of a romantic comedy." Blaine nodded, he seemed to be taking all of it in and then contemplating it. "But, if that's the case.. Why were you angry?" Kurt looked down at his hands, which were now resting on his bare legs. "I was angry because I thought that Sebastian was going to hurt him, But only now I have I realized that I could help. That WE could help." At first Blaine was confused. But, then realization hit him. "Oh, right! Yeah, we could. But, why didn't you tell me that you had been meeting up with Karofsky? Were you scared that I was going to hate you or something?" "Yes." The taller boy sighed. "I'm sorry, though. I should have told you. You're my boyfriend, after all." Blaine shuffled in closer to Kurt, pressing their still naked figure's together. "I could never ever hate you, boo. I love you way too much." The porcelain boy smiled at his boyfriend, lovingly. "I love you too, baby. So much. Now, Should we meet up with 'Sarofsky', tomorrow?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows. "So, that's what we're calling them now? They have a couple name as well? But, yes. We'll meet with them tomorrow. Kurt stiffled a chuckle and pulled his phone from the passenger seat, which was in front of him. "Yes, they do. Now, I'm just going to call Dave..." Blaine groaned and grabbed the phone. "Later. For now, I'm not sharing you." He pulled Kurt on top of him then, a smirk visible on his features. Kurt sighed and rolles his eyes. "Fine. But, I'll have to later..." To which Blaine replied, "Later." Blaine also started the kiss, running his hands up Kurt's petite waist. But, then he stopped, abruptly. "Klaine is the best, though." Kurt slapped his cheek softly and giggled. "You're a fool." Blaine beamed. "A lovestruck fool." 


End file.
